1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic card connector, and in particular to an easily assembled electronic card connector.
2. The Prior Art
Electronic cards, such as PCMCIA cards and memory cards, are widely used for expanding resources of a computer. The electronic card is releasably connected to a main computer board by an electronic card connector. The electronic card connector includes a card release mechanism for releasing the electronic card therefrom. The card release mechanism comprises a rocking member having a first end coupled to a manually-operated bar which when actuated rotates the rocking member about a fixed pivot. An opposite second end of the rocking member engaged with the electronic card drives the card out of the connector. Examples of such card release mechanisms are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 83215619 and 84210015.
FIG. 5 of the attached drawings shows a pivotal connection of a rocking member 8 of a conventional electronic card connector. A hollow cylinder 71 is formed on a shielding member 7. The cylinder 71 is inserted into a circular hole 81 of the rocking member 8 for rotatably supporting the rocking member 8. A free end of the cylinder 71 is expanded to form a flange 72 for retaining the rocking member 8 on the shielding member 7.
FIG. 6 shows a pivotal connection of a rocking member 80 of another conventional electronic card connector. A cylindrical projection 91 of an insulative header 9 of the electronic card connector extends through a circular hole 82 of the rocking member 80 thereby rotatably supporting the rocking member 80. A free end of the projection 91 is then deformed for retaining the rocking member thereon.
The conventional designs require the pivot to be deformed after the rocking member is fit thereon thereby complicating manufacture of the electronic card connector and increasing costs.
Thus, it is desired to provide an electronic card connector that eliminates the problem discussed above.